Animated Atrocities 58
Poop Doggy Dogg is Mr. Enter's 58th Animated Atrocities review, and his 28th of Season 2. It was uploaded to YouTube on August 1, 2014. At this time, it has over 200,000 YouTube views. Overview Hmmm, made by the makers of SWAT Cats, I think we're in for a treat! Transcript Mr. Enter: I'm gonna be a little blunt here. I went into everything before this review with pretty much no hesitation whatsoever. clips of "Fresh Heir"... A jackass trying to marry his son? No problem. "Love Loaf"... Our two heroes trying to date-rape a girl in summer camp, that's easy. "1 Night in Gottlieb"... Hell, a seven-year-old kid trying to make a sex tape with his 80-year-old teacher? Not a problem. But, there's a limit. "The Splinter"... We all have our limits. Everything i've showed you beforehand, "Madballs Gross Jokes"... that's nothing compared to what you are about to see. once again... I feel like i'm reviewing "The Splinter" all over again. No wait, "The Splinter" was tame to what you're about to see. I'm not fucking around here! What am I talking about? I mean, I must be overreacting. I mean, sure, of the episode's title card the episode is called "Poop Doggy Dogg", but how bad can it really be? Here's how I describe Mega Babies. [Shows a clip of all three of the mega babies super soiling their diapers through a roof.] It's like if Satan shat out the Rugrats onto a pile of Ren and Stimpy. [Shows a clip of the nanny ejecting the babies out of the car.] The only thing this show is good at is scaring teens away from sex; too bad it is aimed at kids! a clip of people running away from a store. And here's why we shouldn't just show our kids any piece of shit that comes flying out of the screen. [Shows a small brown dog running past the mega babies.] Let's begin. [Title sequence plays. No music.] The premise of the show, I think is that one day some cosmic bullshit happened and three babies got superpowers. Their nanny got electrocuted by something and super intelligence. The title sequence shows us some of the things we are in for: some of the UGLIEST animation that I have ever seen, background music composed by throwing things at a distorted radio, and... [Title music plays over a repeat of the title sequence before going straight to the end where the babies super soil their diapers through a roof.] plenty of gross-out humor... Trivia The old man's pep talk to Mr. Enter in "Poop Doggy Dogg" after the latter almost quits can be summed up as: "You are stronger than you think you are because your fans stand by you." * At the end of this review, Mr. Enter refuses to make an easy joke about My Little Pony G3 on the grounds that not only it, but any other show he's ever criticized, are still better than Mega Babies. * For additional Fridge Horror, Mr. Enter mentions at the beginning of the review that he's not mature enough to review the episode although he does so anyway (and even the Crazy Old Man points out that he isn't ready to do so in the Mega Babies review), and this comes back to bite him in his The Problem Solverz review. * Mr. Enter's breakdown from the ocean of puke in his Mega Babies review. It seemed like he wasn't acting, but was genuine. It was, however, preceded by an Awesome moment, when a Crazy old man encouraged him to never give up the review. * He launches into one after the titular babies in Mega Babies puke AN ENTIRE OCEAN OF PUKE. In his Worst-of-the-90's video, he explained that the ensuing pep-talk speech wasn't a gag - Watching it almost made him stop reviewing altogether. He purposely reviewed Ren Seeks Help immediately afterwards so he could convince himself he would never have to review anything this bad ever again. * At the end of his Mega Babies review, after managing to get through the whole episode he feels he can take on any terrible episode or show and asks for something extremely horrible to be given to him to tackle next. He's then given "Ren Seeks Help", much to his horror. * During the review, he expresses sarcastic surprise that a dog's defecation was not shown in a show so dedicated to gross-out "humor". Then, one of the babies poops enough that his diaper pushes him through the ceiling. * Mr. Enter: I WAS JOKING! * Poop Doggy Dogg gets close to this; after the above-mentioned scene, Mr. Enter's so repulsed he almost stops then and there. It takes a pep talk from the same man that appeared in his Breadwinners review to snap him out of it enough to finish. That same old man then tries vainly to convince him that "Ren Seeks Help" is this, but, thanks to the aforementioned pep talk, it doesn't take. *'Credits song': "It's Terror Time Again" from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. * He was Originally gonna review I Only Have Surprise For You from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends but replaced it with Poop Doggy Dogg from Mega Babies. Category:Transcripts Category:Article stubs Category:Animated Atrocities